odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Maam
Maam (まぁむ) is an odorite who joined DANCEROID in 2010 along with COCO and Yuzuki and was involved in some of their most popular videos such as Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night. After DANCEROID's disbandment in 2014, she is now a member of Q'ulle with other ex-members of DANCEROID. For more information on Maam as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article on the DANCEROID wiki. Collaboration Units #Ex-member of DANCEROID #Member of Q'ulle List of Dances feat. Maam, Yuzuki and COCO (2010.10.16) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. DANCEROID (2010.10.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.11.08) # "Upload The Passion" feat. DANCEROID (2011.04.03) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Maam and COCO (2011.05.15) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.06.28) # "HAKUMEI" feat. DANCEROID (2011.07.03) # "Be MYSELF" (2011.09.02) # "Poker Face" feat. DANCEROID (2011.09.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. DANCEROID and Ichinen Nicogumi (2011.09.26) # "galaxias! (Maam ver.)" (2011.12.14) # "galaxias!" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.14) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.17) # "Girl's Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2012.03.06) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Maam and Aikawa Kozue (2012.03.08) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.25) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.26) (Original choreography) # "ColorfulxMelody" feat. Maam and Marice (2012.08.13) # "Gu- Gu-" (2012.09.13) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (DANCEROID audition)" (2012.10.15) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.11.29) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.09) # "BOY MEETS GIRL (Maam ver.)" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.11) # "Moe Love" feat. Maam, Yuzuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.03.08) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Maam and Miyamoto Marie (2013.04.14) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Maam, Satsuki and Yakko (2013.05.18) # "Love Is A Fickle Illusion!!" feat. Maam and Manako (2013.06.20) # "Love Rider" feat. Maam, Manako and Yakko (2013.08.14) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.14) # "Girls Be Ambitious" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Strobe Nights" (2013.12.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Maam and Yuzuki (2014.04.25) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "cLick cRack" feat. Maam and Yuzuki (2014.06.05) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Q'ulle (2014.09.15) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Maam, Yuzuki and Ikura (2014.10.29) # "mic check one two (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.01) # "mic check one two (dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Ai no Uta" (2014.12.09) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.03.21) # "After School Revolution" feat. Q'ulle (2015.04.24) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Maam and Yuzuki (2015.04.28) # "HEARTBEAT (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.12) # "HEARTBEAT (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.21) # "ONI (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.04) # "Chain (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.11) # "UNREAL (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.08.19) # "Little Scarlet Bad Girl" feat. Maam, Ikura, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.08.22) # "Kuku no Uta" feat. Q'ulle (2015.09.09) # "Pumpkins Nightmare" feat. Maam, Ikura, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.10.27) # "Dance Dance Decadance" feat. Maam and Yuzuki (2015.12.13) }} Sample Video Gallery Maam_in_Danceroid.jpg|Maam as a member of DANCEROID Maam_In_Quille.jpeg|Maam as a member of Q'ulle B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle File:B9-Yd2ZCMAARmKK.jpg|Maam, Manako and Ikura File:B9kDGOCIEAIYgvQ.jpg|Maam and Yuzuki File:B9IPINQCUAANVE4.jpg|Maam Trivia * She can play the piano. Maam's Vine * Her favourite movie is Cinderella. Maam's blog profile External links *Twitter *Blog *Old Blog *Chinese blog *Vine *Gree *Mixi *Instagram Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite